tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slaughterer
Slaughterer is RED Medic created by steam user: Chaos Sorcerer. He is wearing Medic Mech-bag, Nunhood ,Fashionable Megalomaniac, Smock Surgeon and Surgeon's Sidearms. He is armed with his modified crossbow and amputator. His theme is Creature Feature- Dr. Sawbones Personality and Behaviour Slaughterer (as he likes to reffer himself) is ussualy seen at Lumbeyard and woods around the world. He can be seen mostly talking to himself or worshipping some kind of little wooden statue of Soldier. But if he notices someone going around his current area he inhabits he will proceed to whisper words to himself like "Fresh meat...." or "Flesh....". He will then proceed to take his modified crossbow out. If the victim hasnt noticed him yet he will proceed to follow and stalk them if they lead him to more victims and then slaughter them like lambs. After he is finished with his work he will make a campfire and in some cases even take out his small sized pot. Butchering his victim with his saw and slowly cooking them he will calm himself and sometimes even become friendly towards other people and If a person asks for food he will gladly offer them a bite. He will mostly leave some of the food in back. He will then take out his little wooden statue and offer it sacrifice out of meat he left untouched leaving it there and then proceeding to move on. Abilities, powers and weapons * Enhanced Durability * Pain suppression ' * '''Modified crossbow-' This crossbow and its bolts are modified in ways that crossbow can store up to 4 bolts at the same time. * '''Saw (Amputator) * 'Jump attacks-' Slaughterer can leap forward to his victim from far distances striking it as well. * 'Fiery bone manipulation-' Slaughterer posses ability to manipulate and create a fiery bones. This fiery bones are mostly a very small fractures of bones from his victims at first glance but he if he wishes he will make them grow into a fully grown bone of normal human that will then ignite themselfs. These bones are used as some kind off orbiting shield that protects him from any possible harm or if his Saw is disarmed he may use them as melee weapons. Because of his small space he can keep them in they are limited to 20 pieces only and in longer fights they may be wasted. They are also fragile as normal human bones too. * 'Spicy sauces-' Slaughterer carries within his syringes in his arms or bolts for the crossbow a really spicy sauces that foes can feel going through their entire body. These sauces are so spicy it can even kill a normal human in 20 minutes. On foes that are much durable it can cause mainly these effects: nauseaness, diarhea and fever making the fight for other freaks much harder. * 'Inteligence absorption-' Slaughterer is well known for his habits of eating brains of his freshly killed victims. Because of this habit he gained ability to absorb ones knowledge if he eats their brain. With each brain eaten he needs more and more intelligent victims to actually grow in knowledge. Fighting style Slaughterer even as crazyman is very cautious and will rather stay back out of sight and range of his possibly strong victim and put it down with his modified crossbow. Slaughterer is also very cunning and may think few steps ahead of his victim from lurking it into his trap to beating it by hitting its blind spot. Weaknesses, fears and faults * Slaughterer has an expectional fear off water. If his victims cross through any kind off swamp or river he will never follow them. * If Slaughterer fails in killing one of his victims it will result into him going into deep depression like state. He will normaly stay at that location until another opportunity is seen. * Slaughterer is more durable then normal medic but he does have same strengh and speed as normal medic. Category:Teamless Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:Demonic